


Detour

by xychedelics



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Has a bit of a romcom feel to it :), Hate to Love, Road Trips, Small Towns, Waitress - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:45:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xychedelics/pseuds/xychedelics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waitress/Small Town AU || Therese Belivet works as a waitress in a diner at a small town with a population of 700 in Oregon. She works tirelessly saving up for a cross-country trip and dreaming of leaving the small town. While working a shift one night at the diner, she meets Carol Aird, a traveler from New York stranded in town for a few days because her car unfortunately broke down. Their mutual hatred that brewed from their rude and hapless first meeting unexpectedly turns into romance in a short span of days. The two are ultimately drawn to each other for their shared fascination for a life of freedom on the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Someone Out of Town

**Author's Note:**

> You might ask: why is this writer posting another AU when she's already simultaneously writing two other AUs?  
> The answer: I couldn't get this idea out of my head. I wrote the outline as quickly as Therese had the urge to say "I love you" to Carol.
> 
> No angst. Just some good fluff. And the hate-to-love trope :D

  _ **“Sometimes the most scenic roads in life are the detours you didn't mean to take.”  
**_ _\- Angela N. Blount, Once Upon an Ever After_

On a placid July summer, the long clear skies of Oregon stretched from its winding roads over to its rolling valleys. The golden afternoon sun glazed over rows and rows of cedars and maples, peeping ever so subtly yet divinely through the foliage of the state. Carol basked in the gentle breeze blowing through her cheeks and threading through her hair as her ‘58 Chevrolet Corvette convertible revved and dashed through the highway. She had been on the road for months now, travelling from coast to coast, from east to west. The New Yorker felt renewed from her months of life on the road, away from the bustling city that she called home. Somehow the feeling of home changed for her as the days went by. There was so much to see, so much to experience that home now for her was anywhere.

Two hours ago, she left Portland and decided to take the scenic Pacific Coast Scenic Byway instead of taking Interstate 5. She took the longer yet more panoramic route. She planned to drive from Lincoln City down to Florence before she would call it a night at Eugene. Driving through the coast with the scintillating Pacific Ocean just within her sight was a breathtaking view to behold. The beauty of the place made her take stops every now and then just so she could enjoy the sand between her toes and the view of the deep blue for miles and miles until it met the horizon. She wanted the moment to be ingrained in her mind.

It was already sundown when she left Bayshore where she grabbed a quick bite. It would take three hours more to get to Eugene. But just a quarter from her route to get to the city, her car unexpectedly stalled. She pulled the car over on the right and cursed repeatedly under her breath. She didn’t expect this disaster to happen. Her car was running just fine in her previous trips. Why did it happen now? She looked around the vicinity for signages regarding roadside assistance hotlines but there was none. It dawned on her that she might be in the middle of nowhere-- and no one could probably help her. Her phone wasn’t even getting any signal from the area. It made her curse even more.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

She regretted taking the scenic route. Why did she have take this path instead of the Interstate? She would’ve been to Eugene hours ago if she hadn’t taken a handful of stops as well. The cars that came and went were sparse and no one stopped whenever she waved at them. It was a good thing that the coast wasn’t sweltering hot in the summers or else she would have died waiting there. She watched the horizon turn from a clear blue to an ochre as the sun dipped down into the ocean. The scene stunned her, yet it also worried her because just a few minutes now, night would begin. Almost an hour of waiting, someone finally pulled over to help her out. Carol breathed out a sigh of relief. A young gentleman with dark curly hair and a pair of dark-rimmed glasses stepped out of the car.

“What seems to be the problem here, Miss?” There was boyish quality to his voice.

“I think my car stalled.” Carol still had her arms crossed. “I couldn’t find any roadside assistance numbers anywhere.”

The young man was looking around the body of the car. He seemed very impressed with the vintage vehicle.

“She’s a beauty isn’t she?” He was pertaining to the car, but maybe for Carol too. “Would you mind if I try starting it up again?”

Carol gave him the permission. The young man put the key into the ignition and started the engine but it immediately choked and gave up. He tried several more times to no avail. It wouldn’t start anymore.

“Well, you’re in luck, Miss. I happen to own a car repair shop just a few miles from here. Can we bring the car to my shop?”

 _Just my “luck” indeed. A few miles? How many miles is just a few?_ Carol thought to herself. She had already planned her week and she didn’t want it to be in shambles. She also had doubts about the young man. What if he turned out to be a con artist? Worst. What if he was a serial killer? Maybe Carol was getting ahead of herself. She calmed herself down and surmised that no one had stopped to give her assistance except for the young man so he plainly had good intentions. The young man, who was waiting for Carol’s answer, probably sensed her distrust.

“I’m Dannie McElroy. I live in Halcyon.” He extended his hand and greeted her. “It’s a small town a few miles from here. I assure you I’m not pulling some trick on you, Miss. Just trying to help out.”

The woman finally shook his hand. Something in her told her that he was someone she could trust.  
“Carol. Carol Aird. And yes, let’s bring the car to your shop? But how will we do that.”

“I’ll tie a rope from my car to yours. I’ll be careful. I know she,” he pertained to the car, “is a work of art.”

Carol got back inside her idle car while Dannie’s car pulled hers. It took them almost an hour-- only half if they weren’t moving so slow and steadily. When they got to the small town of Halcyon, Carol couldn’t see much of the town since it was already dark and the streets were only illuminated with faint streets lights. It was nine in the evening when they arrived at Dannie’s repair shop. It was just a small space with a few other dismantled cars surrounding the property. A small sign was placed on top of the building-- _McElroy Brothers’ Auto Repair Shop._ The young man opened up the hood and went to work quickly. Carol was fatigued and she could hear her stomach grumbling.

“Dannie, would you happen to know any restaurants nearby?”

“There’s a diner three blocks from there.” Dannie turned around and pointed to a corner of a street. “It’s called Frankenberg’s. The food’s not fancy but it’s really good.”

 _Frankenberg’s._ What an odd name for a diner, Carol thought.

“I’ll eat anything at this state to be honest. I’ll be back in half an hour.”

“Sure thing!”

Carol grabbed her purse from her car and walked going to Frankenberg’s Diner with  Dannie’s directions. She arrived in front  of a small brick building with faded white paint on its facade. A huge signage in front said:

 **Frankenberg’s Diner**  
The Best Food in Town!  
Smoked Salmon | Homemade Pies |  Steaks  & Chops  
Since 1952

When she entered, the place was practically deserted. No one was eating except for a young couple in their mid-30’s with their toddler. The radio was faintly humming 50’s tunes which gave an old American diner vibe. She took a seat on a corner stall and examined the space. The diner had cedar wood panels and various photos of the ocean and vintage photos of fishermen hanging on the walls. The stalls had worn out maroon leather seats and shabby wooden tables. The retro feel of the bar was a bit tacky for her tastes, but there stood a waitress who probably hadn’t notice Carol come into the diner. She was busy wiping a pile of drinking glasses and stowing them away in a rack by the counters. Carol studied the young woman. Her dark hair was neatly tied in a ponytail which highlighted the young woman’s impeccable bone structure. Her big, bright eyes were lovely. Her lips were pursed, showing either focus or  a visible ounce of loathing from the menial task that she was doing. Her off-white uniform had cobalt blue trimmings on the collar and sleeves which matched her polka-dotted apron. Her collarbones peeked with a button or two undone from the top of her shirt. The waitress had a simplistic beauty about her; a beauty that perhaps one would not tire from but only grow a greater appreciation for as time passed by.

The cook from the kitchen window finally noticed Carol and he immediately called the waitress’ attention. The young woman seemed surprised and rushed to Carol’s table.

“I’m sorry for that. I didn’t notice that you came in.” She handed the menu to the blonde. “Welcome to Frankenberg’s Diner. Are you new in town?” she asked straightforwardly.

“No. I’m just stopping by.” Carol tried to be polite in answering. She honestly didn’t want to strike up a conversation anytime soon. She was exhausted.

“Oh, okay… I hope you enjoy your stay in our humble town. May I recommend something?”

“It’s fine, _darling_. Let me study the menu first.”

The waitress nodded but stood still beside her. Therese was used to being called _darling, honey, dear,_ or any sort of other endearment from the customers. But something seemed different from the way the woman said _dear_ to her. It sounded sweeter, she pondered.

Carol felt uneasy with the waitress’ standing a close proximity to her like she was pressured to give her order already. The blonde looked up at the young woman. Her name tag read _Therese._

“Uhm, _Terez,_ do you have other things to tend to before you take my order?”

“Oh… I’m sorry.” The young woman seemed to snap out of her daze and she walked away. She was just completely enamored with the woman that it didn’t occur to her that she was already gawking. She also forgot to correct the woman’s way of pronouncing her name because her mind was floating elsewhere.

_Terez._

It sounded beautiful anyway so she let it slide. Therese went back behind the bar and continued putting away the rest of the drinking glasses and got to arranging the condiments in their small trays. The other waitress, Genevieve, emerged from the kitchen. She had already finished her shift and was set to go home.

“What’s the dirt on that woman?” Genevieve asked her.

“Just someone out of town.” The brunette responded nonchalantly.

“Well I bet she is. She looks like a movie star or someone who comes from money, doesn’t she?” Genevieve was in awe with the woman just as Therese was. “I bet you she’s from L.A. or New York. A woman who looks like that doesn’t come in town so often… or ever, you know?”

“She’s the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” The words accidentally skidded from Therese’s mouth. Her own honesty even shocked her. She was trying to be aloof about it but she was failing miserably. Good thing her companion didn’t notice her great fascination for the woman. Therese was still wide-eyed gazing at the woman who was thoughtfully perusing the menu.

“I’m heading out in a few minutes. You can get that family’s tip as well as Miss Movie Star’s. I know a few more tips could be of help for your trip.”

“Alright. Thanks, Gen! See you tomorrow.”

Her companion waved goodbye and exited the diner.

Therese continued to gawk at the gorgeous woman and hoped no one saw her as she did just that. Her elbows were propped on the counter while her hands cupped the side of her face. She looked like a love-struck little girl being washed away with the simplest sight of the woman. The elegant woman was clad in a crisp white floral jumpsuit and red flats. Every subtle movement that the woman made seemed like a revelation to Therese. There was nothing magical in the way the woman’s tapered fingers pointed at the menu or the way she tucked a loose lock of her hair behind her ear or the way she sat on the chair with perfect posture, but to Therese it was. It was nothing short of magical. Therese wasn’t certain if she wanted to BE the woman or be WITH the woman. The woman appeared odd and offset from the dreariness of the backdrop of the diner. She obviously didn’t belong here. The blonde woman finally shot her head up and called her attention. She was ready to order.

“I’ll have your soup of the day and a steamed salmon.”

“Would you like any drinks with that?” Therese asked while jotting down the order on her notebook.  
  
“Do you have alcohol?” Carol felt like she needed a drink after the “luck” she had for the day.

“I’m sorry but we don’t serve alcohol. How about the diner’s sweet iced tea blend instead?”

 _What kind of restaurant in America doesn’t serve alcohol?_ Carol thought to herself.  
  
“I’ll just have that then. Thanks.”

Therese repeated the woman’s order and handed the slip of paper to the cook.

The woman once again called her attention.

“Uhm, _Terez,”_ The waitress didn’t correct her pronunciation again. Maybe she should start using that pronunciation instead? “Would you happen to know any inns in town where I could stay for the night?”

“Well… there’s one over Driftwood Lane. It’s just a couple of blocks away from here and it’s overlooking the ocean. Just wait a sec. I’ll draw a map for you.” The young woman sat across Carol. She tore a page from her notebook and began sketching the directions to get to the Waterloo Inn.

“From the diner, take the third left and keep walking until…” Therese paused and had a better idea. “You know what? I’ll take you there instead once my shift’s done.”

“Thank you so much, _Terez,_ but I’ll be fine.”

The waitress asked her if she was sure, and Carol ascertained her. Therese was quirky and Carol was unsure if she’d handle such perkiness in her awful mood now.

“Glad to be of help…” Therese was expecting the woman to say her name.  
“Oh, Carol. Carol Aird.”

“Pleased to meet you, Carol. So what brings you to our little town?”

“My car actually broke down on my way to Eugene. My car’s in the repair shop right now.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, but I’m sure Dannie’s going to get it fixed in no time!”

Carol was right. Halcyon was a smaller town that she had imagined if the waitress was quick to assume that her car was getting fixed by Dannie. He was probably the only mechanic in town.  
  
“Where are you from if you don’t mind me asking?”  
  
“New York.”

“You drove from New York to Oregon?” Therese’s voice rose a pitch higher. She was in awe.

“Yeah…”

“New York is one of the top places I’d like to see. I mean, they say it’s overrated but…” Therese’s voice blurred in the background.

“How long have you been on the road?”

On the corner of her eye, Carol could see the mother on the other table waving for Therese. “I think the family at the other table’s calling your attention.”

“Oh…” the waitress giggled, “I’ll be back. Hold that thought.” Therese smiled meekly with her dimples surfacing on her cheeks. She stood up and ran to the family’s table.

Carol was relieved when Therese left. She found the waitress overly enthusiastic. The way she pried about her made her a bit uneasy. She hoped the young woman won’t stop by to chat again. She studied the young woman’s gait. She seemed to have a spring in her step-- unlike how she was just minutes ago when she walked in on the diner. Their eyes met and it was too late to avert her gaze from her. The young woman was coming back to her table.

“So you mean to say that you went on a roadtrip from New York to come here?”

“Not here. I meant to go to California.” No one stopped by in this town, Carol was sure of that.

“You know I’m planning on my own road trip as well. From Oregon, I’m heading to Washington…” Everything began to appear clouded to Carol once more. She was getting tired of listening to Therese yap away. She had too many questions to ask. “Do you use GPS or go old school and use a map? Would travelling from the west coast to the east be better during autumn? Do you plan your route or just wing it?” Carol had a terrible day and she was tired. She didn’t really want to have to deal with someone now. Her mind drifted and she wasn’t paying attention to what Therese was saying anymore. She was more worried if Dannie could get her car fixed in no time.

The kitchen bell suddenly rang and Therese ran to get Carol’s order. Before she could feast on her meal, she had to wash up. She stood and searched her purse for some tissues but as she turned around, she accidentally bumped Therese thereby splashing the both of them with the iced tea. Therese’s eyes grew wide.

“I’m so sorry, Carol.” She took the towel hanging from her shoulder and frantically dabbed it on Carol’s shirt. _Oh great,_ Carol whimpered sarcastically.

“It’s fine, Therese. Let me just…”

The waitress didn’t stop. She kept on apologizing and wiping the mess she made. It irritated Carol so much. She had a horrible day. She was hungry and drained. It was one of those days when the universe was seemingly turning up against you. From one mishap to piling up to another, the woman finally broke.

“Can you please stop?” Carol raised her voice. “Can you just leave me alone in peace? You couldn’t even shut your damn mouth for a freaking second.”

Therese was taken aback. She didn’t think the woman was capable of saying such a thing.

“I’m sorry.” Therese’s eyes were beginning to tear up by then. She wasn’t used to getting shouted at. “I was just…” she stuttered, I’ll just… replace your drink.”

Therese sauntered back to the kitchen. She felt as if she didn’t want to show her face to the woman anymore. She got another glass and poured some iced tea on it.

“Can you please bring this drink to the woman?” He asked Richard, the diner's cook.

“What’s wrong, Terry?” He was genuinely concerned about his friend. Any second now, Therese would be breaking down into tears. She didn’t give him an answer. She just removed her apron and shoved it to her bag. She wore her cardigan and said,

“You close up. I’m heading home. I suddenly don’t feel well.” Now Richard knew she was really upset about something although she didn’t want to tell him. He didn’t dare ask why again. He just took the glass from Therese’s hand. Therese exited the diner from the back door. Richard approached the woman with a bit of apprehension.

“A glass of iced tea for the lady,” he said.

Carol nodded in cognition.

He glared at the woman for a bit, trying to analyze what could have happened between her and Therese. Carol felt his eyes on her and she glared back as if to challenge him. Needless to say, Richard was scared off his wits. When Carol finished her meal, she left twenty dollars-- ten dollars more than the full price of her meal. She walked back to Dannie’s repair shop, hoping that he had some good news-- that he’d be able to fix everything tomorrow and she can continue her route to California. She was glad that she didn’t live in this town. The people in Halcyon were just too weird for her-- but maybe she was just really exhausted that was why she spoke that way. Nevertheless, she was glad that she wouldn’t have to see the faces of the people ever again especially the waitress. _That god awful waitress,_ she thought to herself. She despised her. Carol knew a simpleton beauty like her would have a drastic flaw, and was she right about that.

Meanwhile, Therese cried inside her truck for a moment before she drove to her tiny house. She was mad about what happened tonight. She just genuinely wanted to know how the woman was going about her trip. She wanted to learn from her, but the woman was utterly dispassionate about her inquiries. Also, spilling the drink wasn’t entirely her fault. If the woman hadn’t turn to her abruptly, the drink wouldn’t have spattered the both of them. The woman didn’t even apologize in her end for chrissake. Were city folks rude? Beauty, wealth, eloquence but the lack of kindness? _Certainly, you can’t have it all._ Therese reckoned. The young woman drank a can of beer while sitting on the small porch of her home pondering on what happened tonight. _You can’t be beautiful with that shitty attitude._ She took a swig from her drink and let out a sigh. The fine dark skies of the summer night had a certain regalness that made the stars up the sky appear more breathtaking that they usually did. _No grand spectacle of city lights would ever compare to this,_ she thought to herself. She closed her eyes and let the gentle breeze carrying a faint whiff of the ocean waft over her troubles. The small, quiet town of Halcyon always gave way to the calmness of the night.


	2. Cold War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol stumbles upon a hurdle in her road trip. She hears the terrible news that her car would need extensive repairs and she might stay in town for a few days or perhaps a week more. Meanwhile, Therese can't seemingly shake off the horrendous event from last night's shift at the diner. Her frustrations escalate when Carol gets a front row seat of an embarrassing mishap of hers. In a small town, Therese was bound to bump into her "tormentor," Carol Aird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Dengel :3
> 
> This is the song Therese is singing in this chapter-- Sixpence None the Richer's version of "Don't Dream It's Over."  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3bdOefF_tyU

Underneath the velvety dark night skies of the small town of Halcyon, the supposed five-minute walk from Frankenberg’s Diner to Dannie’s shop took Carol a quarter of an hour. She was captivated by how clearly and brilliantly the clusters of stars emerged from the cloak of the eventide. In the dimness, she could still catch a vague glimpse of plots of lavender geraniums by the small town’s sidewalks. She knew they would look even more beautiful under the luster of the sun the next day. The cold breeze delighted the back of her neck when she continued her stroll. Her night might have been ruined by the nosy waitress in the diner, but the way her heart settled in the distinct solemnity of the town was something she hadn’t felt before, not even when she stayed at other beautiful places on the road. Halcyon had its own charm-- that, she must admit. But little did she know, her new found calmness would be short lived with some terrible news about her car.

When Carol arrived at the auto repair shop, she found Dannie sitting morosely, looking defeated as he stared at the beautiful vintage crimson Corvette. The demeanor of the young man unsettled her. There must be a terrible problem with her car. It took Dannie a few minutes before he realized that Carol was with him.

“Oh, I didn’t see you there!” Dannie shot up and wiped his greasy hands down the side of his work pants and wiped his forehead with the small towel slung to his shoulder. He evidently worked hard on figuring out the cause of the Corvette’s breakdown while Carol was gone. In less than an hour, his hair was completely disheveled and his clothes were heavily mottled with grease.  
“How is she?” Carol asked, pertaining to the car.  
“Well…” Dannie scratched the back of his head. “She’s going to be fine but…”

“But?”

“I would have to replace some parts of the car and the thing is…”

 _Get over with it already._ Carol said in her mind. It agitated her that Dannie wasn’t able to be upfront with her.

“It might take a while to get the parts because…”

“Tell me in all honesty, Dannie.” Carol cut him off and her voice was very stern. “Can you fix it? My trip can’t end just because of this.”

Dannie took a step back. He noticed the anger and impatience growing beneath the blonde’s eyes. It made him even more apprehensive.

“I... I can definitely fix it.”

“But why are you so hesitant in answering my question?”

“We don’t have the parts I need to fix the car. I’ll have to go look in other auto shops if they do have the parts I need. I’ll head out to Portland first thing in the morning.” The young man tried to give a bit of an assurance to Carol.

“How long will it take to fix it?”  
“If everything goes well, at least two days. But if it doesn’t,” Dannie would regret adding to his previous statement later on. “At least a week.”

 _A week?_ Just when Carol thought her night couldn’t go any more disastrous, this happens. Her grey eyes seemed to be engulfed with flames because of her outrage over it. Her car, although a classic, was always kept in tip-top shape. It was quite hard to believe for her that some of the original parts might be replaced soon, but she had no choice. If she had to continue with this road trip, she had to get her car fixed as soon as possible, by any means possible.

“Is there any way we can speed this up? Do you have any other mechanic friends around who could do the job faster?”

“They’d tell you the same thing. I’m really sorry, Carol.” The young man’s face was painted with dismay. Carol just nodded in cognition. She knew Dannie was sincere about.

“You know what. I’ll just call it a night.” Carol breathed out a sigh. “But Dannie, can I ask you another favor? Can you please drive me to the Waterloo Inn?”

Minutes later, the young man pulled over in front of a turquoise-colored beach house. The building was raised a level higher than the ground with stilts so as the water would not reach the edifice when the tides were higher. At the back of it was the Pacific coast where the waves endlessly roared and lulled. The moon shone so brightly that night, dabbing the shores with its delicate and ethereal hue. Carol didn’t think that a small town could be this breathtaking.

“Would you be able to sleep with the sound of the ocean though?” Dannie asked.

Carol was pretty sure that the thoughts in her mind were louder than any noise that the ocean could make.

“This is fine, Dannie.”

Carol was about to carry her own luggage when the young gentleman offered to carry it for her. A staircase of whitewashed wood led to the main entrance of the building. Dannie rang the doorbell for Carol and talked to the owner of the small inn, Ruby Robichek. After Dannie had introduced them, he left. Carol was absolutely grateful for what the young man had done for her. She didn’t know people like him still existed. If it weren’t for him, she’d still probably be stuck in the highway.

Mrs. Robichek showed Carol to her room. It was a small space with a twin-sized bed, a dresser, a desk, but what she most adored about the room was the gorgeous view of the ocean just right beside the bed. Carol got settled in but the plump woman was a bit chatty. Although it was late in the night, it was still apparent that she wanted to get to know the stranger from New York. It annoyed the hell out of Carol but she tried to be polite about it.  
“We never have guests from the big city like you. We hope you’ll like our small town, Carol.”

“I quite like it so far, Mrs. Robichek.” Carol half lied.

“Oh, dear,” the old woman giggled, “Please just call me Ruby.”

 _Why were most people in the town so uppity?_ Carol thought. Dannie, Mrs. Robichek--er, Ruby, and that meddlesome waitress. It unnerved her a bit that people could be like this-- not so uptight and be gleeful about the simplicity of things. Maybe it was city upbringing that made her surmise that way. And she was also flustered with the people’s fascination with her. People back in the city gave her attention, but not like this. It was different. Was it the small town hospitality? She was uncertain. As soon as Ruby left her alone, she laid down her nightgown on the backrest of a chair before taking a cold shower in her private bathroom. It had been a long day for her-- a seeming eternity of one stroke of bad luck after another. Carol gazed at the ocean from her bedroom window. She took in the sight and breathed in the fresh, cold breeze of the shore before heading to bed. She could still hear the coming and going of the waves. She let her troubles from that day be washed away by the wide ocean. Halcyon, the small town, seemed to be living up to its name: idyllically happy and peaceful.

* * *

In the first break of day, Therese passed by Genevieve’s house so they could go together to work. As always in the burgeoning Oregon summer, the sun never failed to radiate abundantly over its valleys and coasts. With the windows of her truck rolled completely down, Therese could still get a whiff of the ocean breeze just a few blocks from the road where she was driving. The young woman drove a beat-up 1988 Chevy pick-up truck that her father used to own. It probably had its glory days but now it was suffering its usual wear and tear, and a few other problems as well. The truck had a few dents on the side and it had an ugly fading cobalt blue color with tinges of rust on its tailgate. Just as long as it worked, Therese was going to use it. The truck was the only reminder she had of her father, Lukas Belivet. Five years ago, Lukas Belivet passed away and Therese was left on her own. She sold their house which was too big for her to live on her own and she instead, built a tiny house just right for her with the help of her friends. It was two-year project in the making. Lukas was a police officer of the small town but he wasn’t strict with his only child. If anyone saw him, they would undoubtedly believe that he was the father of Therese. The young woman had his bright emerald eyes and strong jaw line. She even had his gratuitous smile, but hers was sweeter because her dimples appeared whenever that captivating smile lined her face. Therese’s mom left them when she was just six years old. Therese didn’t understand it before but she knew she had gone off with some other man, and her mother perhaps had another family too. It didn’t matter though because her dad raised her well. Therese never felt the lapse of love from her only parent.

Therese drove through a private road and halted in front of a two-storey burgundy farm house. Genevieve was waiting at the front porch, sitting by the stairs picking on her hands. She stood up as soon as she saw Therese and ran to the truck.

“Hey, Terry!” The blonde greeted. “Mom wanted you to have this.” Genevieve handed her a clear container with some sort of food in it while settling herself on the passenger seat. “It’s the casserole she made.”

Mrs. Cantrell adored Therese. Ever since her father died, gifts from her became more abundant. Therese was Genevieve’s best friend after all. It was just how a mother perhaps looked after a daughter she seemed to have taken in.

“How was that fancy woman by the way?” Genevieve asked as they got to the main road.

“Which woman?” Therese actually knew which woman Genevieve was pertaining to.

“The one in the diner. Hollywood glam or whatever…”  
“Oh, her… There’s nothing really much to say about her.” Therese didn’t want to talk about the woman, but Genevieve wasn’t knowledgeable with what happened last night so she can’t digress immediately nor turn sour at the questions that her friend was throwing her.

“Did she leave a huge tip?”

“I don’t know.”

“What do you mean ‘you don’t know?’” Genevieve now turned her whole body to her friend.

“She was just very rude to me so I had to leave.” Therese didn’t take her eyes off the road and avoided her friend’s glare.

“Terry… Terry… Terry…” Genevieve sighed. Therese was reminded of the time the woman called her _Terez._ That was the only thing lovely about the woman-- the way she said her name. “You just need tougher skin, that’s all.” Genevieve brushed off Therese’s annoyance and continued, “Remember when that Tommy creep started hitting on you?” Therese didn’t want to remember it. “Well, you just need to build up more sass. Show ‘em that Therese Belivet takes no shit from any man… or any Hollywood glammed up woman.”

Therese mindlessly agreed to her friend. The moments from the embarrassing night still seared her consciousness and she didn’t want to talk about it. There was silence in the car for a moment, and Therese could finally breathe out a sigh of relief.

“By the way, Ter,” Genevieve broke the silence. “Can we drop by the Waterloo for a while? It’s in our way after all and my mom wants me to drop this off for Mrs. Robichek as well.” It was a basket full of an assortment of berries. Genevieve’s family owned a tiny farm. She got tired of working there that’s why she tried waiting on tables at the local diner.

_Waterloo._

Therese remembered that she had instructed the woman to go to the Waterloo Inn if she ever needed a place to stay for the night, but she never gave her the directions. She was hoping that the woman wasn’t there. God forbid if she saw that horrible woman ever again. She wouldn’t know what to do. Therese pulled over at the small parking space of the inn. There wasn’t any other car parked in the space. Maybe the woman left town after all.

“Wait here. I’ll be quick.” Genevieve said before she rushed to go inside the inn.

Therese turned off the engine. She knew Gen wouldn’t be that “quick.” Mrs. Robichek was the type of host who adored indulging her guests with food. She was an excellent cook. And besides, Genevieve had a tiny crush on one of Mrs. Robichek’s helpers at the inn. That was probably the main reason why she volunteered to drop off the gift for Mrs. Robichek. Therese rested her arms and her chin on the steering wheel. She was overlooking the ocean and she wondered how annoying it would be to live so near it just hearing the waves all day long--and hearing it after such a tiring work day. Being in its presence was calming though every once in a while-- but not all the time. When one was deprived of something, they wanted it more. Therese knew Genevieve would take a bit longer than she should so Therese got out of the truck, left her cardigan on the seat, took off her flats and walked towards the shore. She hoped that they won’t be late for their shifts that day. She didn’t need any more deductions from her salary. She needed as much as she can to save up for her trip. Every penny counted.

Her feet took delight in the sand beneath her. There was a spring in her step as she moved towards where the ocean kissed the coast, keeping her distance so as to not wet her feet. She folded her arms and gazed at the horizon. How beautiful it would be to watch the golden sun peek from the edges of the sea in the break of day, she thought. The waves were probably bigger than her that day. They crashed loudly. People said that the first person that one thought of while facing the ocean was the person they loved the most. Therese thought about her dad. Her dad loved the the ocean and enjoyed fishing. If he wasn’t a police officer, he would’ve been a fisherman. She was sure of that. She remembered the first time her father took her fishing. She was eight years old back then. On their way there, the windows were rolled down. Her cheeks were jubilant in the warm ocean breeze blowing on her face. “Don’t Dream It’s Over” was blasting in the radio and her father was humming along with it. She wanted to relive that moment so she put on her earbuds and scrolled for the song on her phone. The first measures of guitar strums began. She knew she was alone in the shore so she sang along audibly:

_There is freedom within, there is freedom without_

_Try to catch the deluge in a paper cup_

_There's a battle ahead, many battles are lost_

_But you'll never see the end of the road_

_While you're traveling with me_

When the chorus came with the drums banging, she sang with more gusto. Complete with facial expressions, hand gestures and body movements, she was pretending that she dramatically was in a music video. That was one of the quirks with the happy-go-lucky Therese Belivet. Little did she know that someone was actually watching her, listening to her. Carol leaned in the ledge of the balcony of the inn. She was observing the young woman in the coast. She actually thought of her as crazy; Annoying, dumb, nosy and crazy-- what a terrible combination of traits for a beautiful young woman. _What a waste,_ Carol thought.

_Hey now, hey now_

_Don't dream it's over_

_Hey now, hey now_

_When the world comes in_

It was ironic that the song was quite serious but Therese was seemingly performing a show on her own. The free spirited Therese pitter pattered her feet on drawn out waves on the coast. She did a pirouette before the next verse started, but a misstep sent her tumbling down with the water that her feet frolicked upon. Her uniform was now doused in seawater and she kept cussing as she attempted to get up. She held up her phone so it won’t get into the water too. The waves were strong that day. With terrible balance, she couldn’t steady herself from the waves that kept on coming and going. She toppled into the water once more and by now, she was wet from the waist down. She started speaking profanities a little bit louder now. She might need to go back home for a change of clothes if she didn’t have some on her truck. Therese heard annoying laughter and clapping in the distance and when she looked up, she saw the blonde woman in hysterical fits of amusement with Therese’s mishap. Carol was enraptured in the young woman’s clumsiness. _That serves you right,_ Carol thought as she remembered last night’s catastrophe with the young woman. When she saw that Therese had noticed her, she just calmly walked back inside the inn. She managed to squeeze in a hair flip as well. The young brunette squeezed the hem of her uniform and was glad her phone was spared from the water. She marched back to her truck and rummaged the back of her car for extra clothes. In the nick of time, Therese found a pair of ripped skinny jeans at the back of her seat and the grey wool cardigan she brought along that day with her. The owner of the diner, Fred, would be displeased not to see her in uniform. But it was either that or she had some of her wage deducted for being late.

“What happened to you Terry?” Genevieve asked when she finally got back.

“Just had uhm, a little mishap…”

Therese changed her clothes and her friend mockingly whistled at her when she was just down to her underwear and a tank top.

“I’m sorry for taking way longer than I should. Mrs. Robichek had too much to chat about. ” Therese was fully aware of how Mrs. Robichek could get extremely chatty. She had front row seats to that when her dad passed away, and the old woman tried to console her with stories about her father-- well, the whole town did.

“You would never guess who I saw at the inn.” Genevieve spoke with so much enthusiasm now.

“Who?” Therese asked even though she already knew. She knew she was was going to talk about the woman-- and she perhaps had told Genevieve about that embarrassing moment by the shore.

“Carol! That woman from New York? Well, Mrs. Robichek says she’s an enchanting presence.”

 _Oh for fuck’s sake,_ Therese muttered in her mind. This woman from New York and her “best friend” Genevieve were now in first name basis.

“I honestly don’t know why you don’t like her, Terry. She’s a sweet woman.”

Therese rolled her eyes. She swore they almost fell with how displeased she was with hearing the name of that stranger.

“I’m serious,” Genevieve continued, “She’s not as rude as you think she is.”

“Well, she’s probably not out to get you that’s why you think so highly of her.” Therese was now being standoffish. She couldn’t help it. After having the devil in the flesh see and laugh at her mishap, she wasn’t going to give any ounce of kindness to her.

“Terry, Carol was just…” Genevieve tried to explain something to her friend.

“Can you shut up about her, Gen?” Therese cut her friend off. “If I hear another thing about that stupid woman I will drop your ass off in the side of the road. Got it?” Genevieve threw her hands up. She was taken aback with her friend’s demeanor. Therese never raised her voice. She wasn’t the type that resulted to anger so easily so Genevieve knew when to step back. She didn’t know why she was so angry at Carol.

“Ok, all right… Geez, Ter. I’m sorry.”

All throughout the ride, neither of them talked about the woman. Neither of them talked actually. They drove in silence, but Therese’s mind kept floating elsewhere. She couldn’t take her mind off of the woman. Oh, how she wanted to get back at the stranger before she left town! She wanted to settle the score although she knew she was far behind.

Carol=2. Therese=0.

 _Someday…_  Therese muttered in her mind. _Someday._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you wondering, Halcyon is not a real town in Oregon. It's just fictional. :D


	3. The Halcyon Berry Harvest Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The small town is commencing the Halcyon Berry Harvest Festival where a 3-day carnival, food fair, pageant, and other competitions take place. News spreads quickly about the beautiful stranger in the small town so the town’s officials ask Carol to be one of the judges for their pie making competition. In all of the festivities, little does Carol know that one of the contestants is the tiny and perky waitress from the diner, Therese.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to update this last Sunday but I came down with the flu. I'm still a bit sluggish today but eh, I forced myself to write for the glory of everything that is good and gay-- which is basically Carol. It's not a Small Town AU without one of those kooky festivals :3
> 
> P.S. This is the song that Therese and Genevieve are playing:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w1oM3kQpXRo

_ Knock, knock, knock _

“Ms. Aird?” 

_ Knock, knock, knock _

“Are you up?”

It was quarter past nine, an hour too early in the morning -- at least for Carol, when Mrs. Robichek came knocking on her room. Every thump on the door sounded like a siren that rang in her ear. The woman took time to adjust her eyes from the brightness of her room before she tried to shake off the sleep from her eyes, tossing and turning before she got out of bed. The rays of sunlight unabashedly raced from her windows to her bedroom floor and to her bare feet. She was just a few inches away from opening the door when she realized that she was wearing nothing. Carol usually slept in the nude.

“Goddamnit!” Carol cussed under her breath. She rushed to get her robe draped on the back rest of the chair and quickly put it on. “Just a second!” she shouted as she tied a knot to her waist. 

“I’m really sorry to disrupt your sleep, Carol but one of the town’s officials have called. Councilman Hawthorne wants to talk to you on the phone.” Mrs. Robichek spoke gently and apologetically when her guest opened the door. “The phone is over by the common room.”

_ What could these kooky small town people want now?  _ Carol thought. She sat at one of the couches and picked up the phone.

“Hello?” Her voice was still heavy with sleep.

“Hello, Ms. Aird? I hope I didn’t disturb you. ” A gentleman’s voice came on the line.

“This is she, but please call me Carol. And no, you haven’t disturbed me at all.” She lied. She hid her irritation impeccably although she felt pestered from the moment she was awoken.

“Ah, yes. Carol!” The man giggled. “This is Patrick Rand. I’m part of the town’s council. We’ll be having our annual berry harvest festival this weekend. We know you’re visiting our humble town and we want you to have a wonderful experience while you’re staying here.” News definitely spread so fast in the small town. Even a man she hasn’t met before already knew her. Carol couldn’t help but think everything the man was saying was an understatement. So far, she hasn’t had a “wonderful experience” in their town. It was one mishap piling to another. She would’ve made a face but she noticed Mrs. Robichek looking at her intently, probably wanting in on the conversation.

“We were wondering if you would like to be one of the judges for our pie making contest this Friday. What do you say, Carol?” There was hopefulness in his tone. Carol pondered a bit. If she had to be frank, there was nothing much to do in Halcyon, but eating delicious pies for free seemed to be very inviting.

“It would be an honor, Mr. Rand. Thank you for asking me.”

“No, thank YOU for accepting our request. We’ll be expecting you at the Highsmith Field at around two in the afternoon then.”

Carol acknowledged the man before finishing the call. Mrs. Robichek was still staring at her. She suddenly got really conscious. She knew the woman wanted to know what transpired in the phone call. It was as if nothing would get past the town’s chatter box.

* * *

Therese was aware of the annual pie making contest. She decided to sign up for it knowing that there’s a $700 check for the first prize winner. A week ahead, she had already planned on making a classic latticed three berry pie with a side of homemade coconut cream. Her secret ingredient: a splash or two of bourbon in the filling. Therese learned how to bake through Mrs. Cantrell. She spent too much time in the Cantrell household ever since she was a teenager. Therese was like family to the Cantrells already. When Genevieve refused to help out her mother in the kitchen, Therese was very happy to oblige.

“Why can’t you be more like Terry?” Mrs. Cantrell would tell Genevieve as her daughter lounged in the living room watching whatever trashy reality tv show was on that day.

Mrs. Cantrell won four out of the five pie making contests she had joined but she’ll be staying in the sidelines this year since she’ll be helping out Genevieve for the pageant. Therese was a little bit relieved that Mrs. Cantrell won’t be joining the contest since she knew the woman would undoubtedly come out victorious. Genevieve, on the other hand, joined the pageant because she was dared by her brothers that if she won, they would pay for her trip to New York. The young Cantrell lady was as much as a wanderlust as Therese was so she was up for the challenge. Genevieve was actually a bit of a tomboy growing up with a lot of boys so winning the pageant seemed very far-fetched for her. Poor Mrs. Cantrell didn’t know about her children’s bet with each other but she was extremely blissful knowing that her only daughter wanted to join the pageant.  

* * *

It was a pleasant afternoon when Carol reached Highsmith Field. The clear, cloudless skies hovered above the venue. The cool ocean breeze even reached it and swayed the abundant trees that surrounded the place. Carol went there with Mrs. Robichek who was eager to watch the annual Ms. Berry Harvest pageant. She heard of the young Cantrell lady taking part and she just had to see it for her own eyes. Mrs. Robichek and Carol separated ways as soon as the older woman saw a friend. Carol stood at the entrance and read the huge banner swiftly blown by the warm summer air.

**Welcome Everyone!**

**The 22nd Halcyon Berry Harvest Festival**

**July 15 -17, 2015**

There were several food stalls lined up along with the makeshift tents for games pitched up at the far side of the field. There was also a carousel and a ferris wheel at the back of the tents. Mr. Rand had asked her to meet him and Mrs. Hawthorne, the other judge, near the stage. Since she was there early, she strolled around for a while observing the people and browsing the menus of the food stalls. Although most of the food they were selling in the fair looked so enticing, Carol had to control herself. She wanted to leave space for all the pies she was going to eat that afternoon. Carol walked around the field further and passed by the game booths. A young lady was offering her to play a game called “High Striker” for just a dollar. The aim of the game was to strike the lever with as much force so that the bell on top of the tower rang. The player had three attempts. On Carol’s two attempts, she failed. She took a step back and breathed in deeply to reconstitute herself when suddenly, from the corner of her eye, she caught sight of the little demon by the name of Therese, hauling a basket and a cooler from the back of a beat up cobalt blue truck. The cooler looked as if it was bigger than Therese’s frame. The sight made Carol laugh. She secretly hoped that Therese would clumsily tumble down once more carrying all of that weight, but she didn’t. She stood strong and carried all of her things without trouble. Carol wondered why Therese had brought a lot of things with her in the fair. Did she have a food stall here? Was she working at one of the food stalls? She wasn’t sure, but one thing she was certain of: she would avoid being in the line of sight of the annoying little bird. Therese put down the things she was carrying and wiped the sweat from her forehead. She surveyed the field but her eyes unexpectedly met Carol’s. Her jolly demeanor suddenly turned sour upon seeing the woman. Carol averted her gaze from the young woman and struck the bell tower for one last time. The bell finally rang. Carol won the game. The young lady handed her a prize. But before Carol could turn to look at the brunette victoriously, she was already gone.

* * *

The contestants were instructed to take their places in one of the booths set up for them. They were not allowed to have any assistance from anyone and to everyone’s surprise, the judges weren’t going to be introduced until the awarding ceremony. Each contestant was given an hour and a half to create their pies. Therese made sure that her ingredients were inside the cooler for thirty minutes before she worked with them so that the crust would come out flaky and very buttery-- a trick that she learned from Mrs. Cantrell. The judges were not allowed to know what each contestant’s pie was as well. While Therese was making the filling for her pie, Genevieve sneakily dropped by her booth.

“Make sure you’re done before the time’s up, Ter. I need my guitarist slash back up vocalist for the talent show.” Genevieve took one of the berries in Therese’s basket and the baker was quick to slap the thief’s hand. “And besides,” the blonde continued with a devilish grin on her face, the awarding isn’t until the talent portion is finished.” The duo was going to sing a Taylor Swift song called “Everything has Changed.” Genevieve was singing the main part and Therese was going to croon Ed Sheeran’s parts. Therese rolled her eyes when Genevieve told her about her song choice.

“I need to be girly and shit,” was Genevieve’s main reason for choosing the song while imitating a girl wearing a pair of heels and a dress. Therese caved in when her friend had promised her $100 from the prize money if she won. Therese knew her friend’s chances of winning were slim but she didn’t have the heart to say it to her so she just agreed.

“Don’t forget to remove your flour-dusted apron! Make me look good, Belivet!”

“Yes, Ma’am!” Therese mockingly saluted and smirked at how her friend was being bossy. Genevieve took another berry before she walked away.

* * *

After a grueling hour and a half, the judges finally took a slice from each pie. Carol was starved. Just looking at the pies made her drool. The first three pies they tasted were terrible. There were several pies that Carol tried and she knew that they were strong contenders but all of that seemed to have been erased when they finally got to the final pie-- Therese’s pie.

“This one’s the clear winner.” Mrs. Hawthorne declared even though Carol hasn’t tasted it yet. The woman was getting ahead of everyone. But as soon as Carol took a bite, “Wow!” Carol’s eyes grew wide. “This one’s very decadent! And look at that filling.” Carol said toying with rich plum-colored sauce dripping. “Is that bourbon I’m getting a hint of? I love that kick at the end.” The other judges seem to agree.

“Can I bring home this pie with me?” Carol asked.

“Not until I get to it first!” Mr. Rand said and the judges were enraptured with laughter.

* * *

After judging the pies, Carol went to the side of the main stage to see what was all the buzz with the pageant. Therese, on the other hand, rushed to go backstage. She was just in time for the talent show. Genevieve was next in line to the young woman dancing provocatively on stage.

“Stop staring, you perv.” Genevieve playfully jabbed Therese’s arm. “For chrissake, your gay is showing.”

“I’m just watching. Geez, you’re watching too!” The two went back and forth with teasing each other. After the girl’s performance, the audience clapped their hands and the host called out, “Our second to the last contestant is Genevieve Cantrell. She will be singing a Taylor Swift song accompanied by her friend on guitar. Please give the gorgeous young woman a round of applause!”

The duo walked on stage and all eyes were on Genevieve wearing a crop top and skirt combo. Therese on the other hand was wearing a pair of shorts, an oversized dark denim button up shirt and sneakers. Carol was in the audience and her eyes immediately zeroed in on Therese. Why was the annoying creature everywhere? She thought. But Therese looked very different wearing her diner uniform. Carol didn’t want to admit it but she thought Therese was beautiful. The brunette began strumming the first chords of the song with her scruffy mahogany guitar before Genevieve began singing-- a little bit out of tune, if Carol had to be honest. Mrs. Cantrell was in the crowd sitting cross-legged on a picnic blanket while waving her arms back and forth to the music, probably telling her companions  _ That’s my daughter right there!  _ Therese didn’t seem to mind the way Gen sang a bit flat. She just kept playing the guitar. For Carol, there was something immaculate about the subtleties in Therese. Her dark locks were gently blown by the wind and she sometimes smiled in parts while looking at the singer. Was it her stance? The way she held herself with confidence? Carol didn’t know. She didn’t want to admit it just yet, but she was enamored. Genevieve was acting like a darling young lady. That was the reason why Therese was smiling and stifling a laugh. Her friend was out of her comfort zone. She was different from her usual tomboyish attitude, but somehow, the girly disposition seemed to suit Genevieve very well. After the first chorus, Therese suddenly began belting out a solo, a surprise to Carol.

_ And all my walls stood tall painted blue _

_ And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you _

Those were the only lines that Therese sang, but Carol oddly wanted to hear more of her voice. For the rest of the song, Therese just sang the harmonies beautifully for Genevieve. Therese was actually a good singer-- a whole lot better than Genevieve that it seemed as if that stage should have been for Therese. The lyrics of the song seemed to resonate with Carol:

_ I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now _

_ All I know is a simple name. Everything has changed. _

Was she actually starting to like the nosy, bird-like waitress? God forbid, Carol thought. Once the performance ended, she snapped out of her delusions. She was still convincing herself that there was something in Therese that was despicable, but seeing the young woman smile at the crowd with her adorable dimples showing, it was difficult for Carol to take her eyes off of Therese.

Therese left Genevieve backstage so she could change in her gown for the question and answer portion. The brunette headed out to where her friend Dannie was. Her friend stood by one of the trees to shade himself from the sun. He offered some of his fried Mars bar with a side of ice cream of which Therese took a generous bite out of.

“Good job, man!” He congratulated the guitarist.

“Thanks! Taking time off from fixing the prima donna’s car, eh?” Therese wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

“Let me have my fun, Terry! I couldn’t miss the junk food extravaganza of the year.” He took a bite from the bundle of chocolate dipped churros on his other hand and grinned like a satisfied little boy.

“Make sure the witch doesn’t see you. She might think you’re not working on her car.” Therese joked, knowing for sure that Carol was just around even though she hasn’t seen her around recently. She was relieved.

“God, Ter. Take it easy on Carol. She’s not that bad.” It annoyed Therese that everyone was practically in a first name basis with the loathsome woman.

“Eh… you just think she’s beautiful that’s why you like her a lot!”

Dannie just laughed off his friend’s disdain for Carol. He found it funny that sweet, tiny, adorable Therese who seemed to not have a grain of hatred in her actually disliked someone. The young woman usually found everything whimsical. She was the type of person who saw good in everything and everyone but somehow, she found the stranger from out of town repulsive.

“Maybe you’re just masking your fondness for Carol with your intense dislike for her. You know that thing they say: the more you hate, the more you love?” Dannie teased.

“Shut up, Dannie! I would never in a million years like a self-serving, condescending highbrow woman like her. I can’t believe everyone’s on her side.” She took one the churros from Dannie’s hand and stuck her tongue out. Therese could be really childish at times.

“All right, folks! Before we resume with the pageant, we’re going to announce the winners for our pie making contest!” The host called out. “But first, let’s acknowledge our judges.”

To Therese’s surprise, Carol was one of them. She rolled her eyes and felt as if they would roll back until they fell off. Alongside Carol, judging the pies were Mr. Rand, the hefty councilman who evidently had a penchant for food and Mrs. Hawthorne, a woman with short peppered locks who was the owner of the town’s first bakery. 

“Just your luck, Terry.” Dannie nudged Therese shoulder with his own seeing Carol onstage. “Let’s hope she liked your pie.”

Therese groaned. She was getting tired of Dannie’s teasing. But then again, if she won, she couldn’t wait to rub it in Carol’s face-- that she indeed feasted and enjoyed something that she made.

“For third prize, a strawberry icebox pie by Betty Carson!” A middle-aged woman came up to the stage and shook the jury’s hands and received a check.

“For second prize, a blueberry smulpaj by Harley Roy! Where’s Harley? There she is! Come on up and claim your prize!” Harley was another middle-aged woman who looked like she was a soccer mom. Therese seemed to be the only young contestant in the bunch.

“And for first prize,” the announcer called out with a hint of suspense.

“This is yours!” Dannie shook Therese’s shoulders. “I just know it!” Therese felt as if her heart would burst in anticipation. Part of her was bracing herself for the worst, but a huge part of her wanted to win so badly.

“Therese Belivet’s three berry pie and coconut cream!”

Therese began jumping up and down. Carol was probably just as surprised as Therese was. The pie that she had praised and delighted in was made by her adversary.

“Dude! That’s you! That’s you!” Dannie began hollering as Therese made her way to the stage.

The young lady shook Mr. Rand’s hand and was hugged by Mrs. Hawthorne but Therese paused when she was in front of Carol who was leaning in to give her a kiss on the cheek. When the woman’s lips met her cheek, she was quick to wipe it with the sleeve of her shirt.

“Congratulations.” Carol spoke flatly trying to mask the astonishment in her tone.

“Yeah.” Therese could only respond with a sneer on her face, seemingly mocking the woman. 

Therese could see Mrs. Cantrell in the crowd clapping her hands enthusiastically and yelling, “that’s my girl!”

A photographer was in front of the stage and said, “Everybody gather ‘round.”

He raised his camera but immediately put it down, sensing something was wrong.

“You two,” he pointed at Carol and Therese. “Please get closer so I can fit everyone in the frame.” 

Therese rolled her eyes and folded her arms. Why can’t she just transfer beside the mayor or someone else? She didn’t want to be beside Carol, but suddenly, the beautiful stranger placed her hand on Therese’s waist and drew her close. The young woman had a whiff of the blonde’s perfume and she was inexplicably invigorated. 

“A little bit closer please!” The photographer demanded once more.

“It’s just a photo, darling. Come closer.” Carol whispered to Therese’s ear.

Why was Therese’s heart pounding so fast? She couldn’t make sense of what she was feeling. She hoped that the woman didn’t feel her anxiety. Finally, she inched her body close to Carol’s and faked a smile-- or perhaps it wasn’t all pretend? Carol saw this and she couldn’t help but reflect the smile on her own lips as well. Therese could get a glimpse of Dannie grinning in the crowd. She wanted to take off her shoe and throw it on his stupid face. 

The photographer counted before snapping the photo.

“Ok! We’re done here!” He called out.

Carol’s hand on Therese’s waist lingered a bit even as the other people scrambled to get off the stage. Therese walked away pretending not to notice that gesture, but she did. She ran off into the field to where Mrs. Cantrell was. Therese gave her a huge hug and showed off her pie-shaped trophy. Carol’s eyes followed her. Therese’s simple happiness inexplicably became her own. She thought to herself: maybe… just maybe, there was something more to Therese Belivet, and there was nothing that she wanted more but to get know what it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> ~ theresebelivetsgayhat.tumblr.com


End file.
